


Moving

by Wallwalker



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like they're always with him.<br/>(A collection of Claude/Rena/Dias short fiction. May grow later.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Multiamory March, 2015.

“We’re coming with you, Dias.”

Dias looked at Claude and Rena, shaking his head. “You’d leave your home for me, Rena? After all this time?”

“It’s different now,” she answered. “It’s strange, but… I just think I’d be at home anywhere I go, now.”

“That’s what happens when you know about other planets,” Claude said quietly. “It happened to me, too.”

“…maybe,” he admitted. He still didn’t understand everything, but maybe he understood this. “But this won’t be easy. Am I so important?”

“Of course!” she answered quickly.

“Sorry, Dias,” Claude added. “You’re stuck with us.”

“…hm. I suppose so.”


	2. Moving

Dias isn’t ready to stop moving. Trouble and pain first found him in idyllic Arlia, and if he stays in one place, it could find him again.

Claude and Rena understand. Sometimes they travel and fight beside him. Sometimes only one of them can come, while the other has to stay behind to take care of something else. Sometimes, something happens that requires both of them to stay behind, and Dias is alone.

Even being alone feels different now, thanks to them. He likes knowing that there’s someone back home, hoping he’ll return. He’d forgotten how much better that feels.


End file.
